Molly Harper
Molly Harper was the survivor of the North Bay Bridge accident in Final Destination 5. Molly works at Presage Paper. She is the girlfriend of Sam Lawton. Molly was never intended to die in the bridge collapse, but her death on Flight 180 makes her the sixth survivor of the North Bay Bridge to die. Final Destination 5 Throughout the whole film, the relationship between Molly and Sam starts off with them breaking up, to them slowly growing into a stronger relationship. In the beginning of the film, there is tension between her relationship with Sam when she breaks up with him. She feels like things are just not working out, thats what she tells him. After the premenition, Sam convinces Molly to get off the bridge. The only thing he cares about, is getting Molly off the bridge. After the bridge does collapse, Molly hangs onto Sam for support. During the following interview by Jim Block, Block asks Molly about the break up. Leading to the question if, Sam got so upset that he lost control resulting in the bridge collapse. Molly just simply told Block, "It's personal" The next day, after work, Sam stopped by Molly's house in the rain. She let him in, and they had an awkward confrontation. She left the room to tend to the kettle, leaving Sam to look at a picture of the two of them. Molly and Sam then talk about the break-up. Molly explains how all he's evey dreamed of its to become a chef, and she feels she stands in his way of becoming so. She says life is to short to live, and he should go to Paris. The following day was the memorial, were Molly asks Sam "How you holdin' up"(alittle awkwardly). They and their friends talk about the bridge collapse right before the serivice starts. Afterward Molly and Candice walk away together holding each others arm. The next time Molly is seen is at work. She is filing papers, when Sam confronts her. She says how depressing it is to be working in silence as all calls are redirected. Molly joins the group of friends for a toast, in which she toasts "for a new life", and her and Sam clinck glasses. After Listening to Bludworth outside of the Spa, Sam tells Molly how he had saved her life in the vision. He told Molly all he cared about was saving her on the bridge, he got Molly arcoss. This made Peter jealous of Molly. Sam and Molly rush to find Olivia. Molly rushes out of the elevator asking "Where is Olivia Castle". After hearing Olivia's violent screams, then run to the room and find her screaming for help. Molly yelps as Olivia slips on the teddy's eye ball and falls out the window. Once the police arrive at the scene Molly holds Sam's hand in shock. She asks Sam if he can stay at her place that night. The next morning, Molly finds Sam on her couch thinking about the three deaths. She tells him he can't do this to himself, but then he explains how he is on to something. He remembers the orders each person died, and discovers they are dying in the order they would've if they stayed on the bridge. Molly then follows Sam to the factory in search of the next person in line. The find out Roy was just killed, skipping Nathan. Molly then asks Sam who is next. Then Dennis walks up to the group just to get hit by a flying wrench, Sam holds onto Molly as she screams. Afterwards Molly tries to convince Sam not to go to work, but Sam asures her that maybe something doesn't want him to die if that something saved him on the bridge. Molly is told to stop by sames work at close, for a late night dinnet. When she arrives there Sam tells her he took the job in Paris. She gets excited for him and they kiss. Then Peter comes into the restaurant. Peter tells the two of how he almost killed someone that night, but then thought how he coudn't kill someone that didn't deserve to die. Then he told Molly. How if they didn't deserve to die, why is it that Molly deserves to live. He says "you said it yourself Molly, you don't" and pulls a gun on Molly. Sam flips the table as a shot is fired, and Molly followed by Sam run into the back of the kitchen. As Molly hides behind the glass cup racks, she slowly moves farther back. She stops to find a knife set infront of her, she carefully pulls one out and moves with the blade sticking out. Then right infront of her Agent Jim BLock steps out at her. Molly tells Block that Peter has a gun, but its too late Block gets shot 3 times right infront of Molly. Molly tries to convince Peter that he took Block's life, which he did, but Peter tells her she witnessed the death of a federal agent. Peter still tried to kill Molly. A struggle begins in the kitchen as both Molly and Sam fight Peter. Peter later gets Molly cornered and is about to kill her, but Sam ends up killing Peter. 'Death' Two weeks later, Sam and Molly are boarding a plane to Paris. As they are taking their seats, a fight breaks out between two passengers, revealed to be Carter Horton and Alex Browning being thrown off the plane and the others following them. Sam and Molly ignore the situation as the plane takes off. Onboard, when Sam starts suffering the same omens from the bridge earlier. The plane that he and Molly are boarding was revealed to be Flight 180. The plane starts to break apart in mid-air. The fuselage near them rips apart, causing Molly to begin sucking her out of her seat. Sam grabs onto her, but the force is overwhelming causing Molly to lose her grip. She was sucked out of the plane and slammed onto the wing, bisecting her. Signs/Clues *Molly tells Sam she wants the window seat. *In the premonition, Sam gets cut in two by a sheet of steel, while in reality, Molly is the one who gets cut in two. *A plane is seen near Sam's cubicle when she, Sam and Olivia discuss Candice's death. *A photo of Sam and Molly was seen in Molly's house. In the photo, Molly and Sam were hugging, she was standing in front of Sam, and she died before Sam. *The song Dust in the Wind is heard on the plane. *Sam sees a group of kids shouting and arguing as they leave the plane. A flight attented states to another passenger that one of the kids had a "vision" that the plane was going to explode. *Sam cuts himself on Flight 180 just like he did on North Bay Bridge. Trivia *Molly's character has many titles due to her role in the movie: **First character that was meant to survive the opening disaster, but died in another one at the end; **First female character who was not meant to die until later in the movie; **Second character to be included on Death's list after being saved from a fatal event, the first one being Brian Gibbons from the second movie. *She is similiar to Lori Milligan from the fourth movie in that both of them are the girlfriends of the main protagonist, who is also the visionary, and both of them die right before their boyfriends. Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Category:Survivors Not Meant To Die Harper, Molly Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Victims of Flight 180 Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Category:Survivors Not Meant To Die Harper, Molly Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Victims of Flight 180 Category:Death Intervened Category:Survivors